SemeUke Quiz
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: Naruto characters take the SEMEUKE quiz and get their result...
1. Sasuke

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**Sasuke takes the SemeUke test:**

"Hn, SemeUke (dot) com, why not nothing better to do...sure I'll take the quiz"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_Ask me again and I'll kick your ass._

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _*death glare* _

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_Some have tried, none have lived. *evil smirk*_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Steel-toed black boots_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_*laughing my ass off*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*death glare* _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_A means to get what I want._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Classic sports car_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A: **_I. Don't. Eat. Ice cream._

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_Their well-deserved punishment_.

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_Something that obeys my every command._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Tell them what I want._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today_.

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: **_Hired killer._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_My weapon._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A sexy goth vampire. So I can lead my partner out into the dark alley and seduce them_.

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Something refined and romantic._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_*laughing my ass off*_

_Results:_

**You are a ****Don't Fuck With Me Seme****!**

Serious and to the point, and sometimes bordering on the sadistic, it takes a special breed of uke to satisfy your needs. You tend to be anti-social with little patience for most people. You need someone to challenge you and push you to your limits, and then be able to take your intense reactions, which possibly involves rope and sensual torture. This is what makes the Badass Uke the yin for your yang, as you're both able to keep each other in line and satisfy each other.

**Most compatible with:** Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Dramatic Uke, Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke

**A/N: this is only filler until ppl take my poll on my profile ...there will be a Naru chappy just to see if they would truely match up**


	2. Naruto

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I fotgot 2 put this on the first chappy...I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Naruto takes the SemeUke test:**

"Oh, SemeUke (dot) com, why would Sasuke-teme take this quiz? Unless he thinks I'm not compatable with him! Oh no, I must take this quiz to prove we're ment to be together. Belive it!"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_Only if I'm forced to._

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _ No, but I'd like to try it_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Bondage... mmm.... *licks lips*_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_It's the punishment I deserve._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Tennis shoes_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _I'm always being taken advantage of. *eyes well up with tears*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_Whip, chains... do I have to choose just one?_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_ It looks like it would hurt! *squirms_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_Yes, I'm drunk right now, thank you._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Bicycle, which I use to run over innocent bystanders. _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A: **_Let it melt and slowly lick it as it drips down the cone. _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_Did I forget someone's birthday? *panics*_

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass_

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Spend twenty minutes changing my mind and generally screwing with the server's head._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: ** _Call the server a freaking idiot, and then get drunk waiting for them to bring my right order, while my partner laughs their ass off._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Smile, introduce yourself, and then slip out back to set their car on fire. _

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Private detective._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_Rope. Or handcuffs. Or maybe my whip. Whatever suits my mood today._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_Just another means of public humiliation..._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Whatever my partner's listening to._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_*blinks with wide eyes and turns red*_

_Results:_

**You are a ****Badass Uke****!**

Other uke admire you, some seme fear you. Despite your sometimes flaming appearance, you can even fool other people into thinking you are seme with your mischievous, manipulative attitude, but when push comes to shove, your true submissive nature emerges. It takes a seme with enough intensity to challenge you and keep you satisfied, and your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme, knows that all that naughty teasing just means you want the punishment.

**Most compatible with:** Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Romantic Seme

**A/N: HAZA THEY ARE COMPATIBLE!!! THERE THERE OH YA I'M RIGHT AGAIN, MHMM MHMM OH YA I'M RIGHT...sry I'm just not right all that often so when I am I get Uber Happy...but I'm a Dramatic Uke so it's expected of me...*sigh* but I'm not complaining about the single life...Mmmm I get the whole bed to myself, don't have to share the computer... Hell if my room only had a bathroom I'd never leave and just have food deliverd and put it in my mini-fridge. But unfortunatly I'm the dumbass who dosn't want to get a job so I'm stuck living with my mommy, who seems to see it fit to come into my room once every few days and make sure I'm still alive. ........I do belive this is the longest A/N I have ever written, so I'll stop boring you with this useless crap. Oh and ****TAKE MY DAMN POLL OR NO NEW CHAPTERS TO ANY OF MY FICS WILL BE PUT UP DAMMIT!!!**


	3. Gaara

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers **_**Midnight-Moonlight2242, DarkestFlameUchiha,**__**acertaininsomniac, **__**HikariNightDemon, My Crushed Candy Heart, kutoki, and Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha**_

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Gaara takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com...Why not"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_What the hell's wrong with you?_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _ *death glare*_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_Wanna die?_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Canvas sneakers_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _Not if I'm going to get punished for it. *grins slyly*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_Gun._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_ I only inflict pain on others._

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_Here, drink this. _

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Motorcycle_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A: **_ I. Don't. Eat. Ice cream._

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_Their well-deserved punishment._

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_My partner._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Tell them what I want._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today._

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Hired killer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_My partner. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A human sacrifice. _

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Rock._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_*laughing my ass off*_

_Results:_

**You are a Sadistic Seme!**

It takes a special kind of uke to appreciate the punishment you dish out. Making them beg for mercy is what you're all about. You give your uke the gift of pain, and the louder their moans are, the more satisfied with the relationship you'll be. It's no fun if they don't struggle, and struggle and torture is what the Dramatic Uke, your perfect match, lives for.

**Most compatible with**: Dramatic Uke  
**Least compatible with**: Everyone else

**A/N: I'm sorry...for the last Q I just HAD to have Gaara laugh his ass off. I mean with his sadistic nature asking if he usualy finds himself on top or bottom just seems like a funny Question, one that would probably make him crack a smile or an amused smirk...but the good thing is in my other fic Underworld were I put myself in the fic WE ARE COMPATABLE!!!Mmmm my sadistic seme *sigh* too bad hes not real...**


	4. Itachi

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers **_**Midnight-Moonlight2242, DarkestFlameUchiha,**__**acertaininsomniac, **__**HikariNightDemon, My Crushed Candy Heart, kutoki, and Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha**_

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Itachi takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com...Already know I'm a Seme but what kind..."

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_Ask me again and I'll kick your ass._

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _*death glare*_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Bondage... mmm.... *licks lips*_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted. _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Boots with long laces so I have something to tie my uke up with _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _*laughing my ass off*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_Coy seduction. *grins*_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*death glare*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_A means to get what I want._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Classic sports car _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A: **_I prefer blood. _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_Edible body paint _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_Something that obeys my every command._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants.

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Stroll over smirking and confront them by saying, "Back off bitches, this one belongs to me."_

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Hired killer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_My weapon. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_Masquerade? So many victims, so little time._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Something refined and romantic._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Are you trying to be a wiseass?_

_Results:_

**You are a Don't Fuck With Me Seme!**

Serious and to the point, and sometimes bordering on the sadistic, it takes a special breed of uke to satisfy your needs. You tend to be anti-social with little patience for most people. You need someone to challenge you and push you to your limits, and then be able to take your intense reactions, which possibly involves rope and sensual torture. This is what makes the Badass Uke the yin for your yang, as you're both able to keep each other in line and satisfy each other.

**Most compatible with:** Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Dramatic Uke, Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke

**A/N: ok I had went out of my room today (I know *GASP!*) to get a Sub, and when I came back I found my Mom on my computer taking the SemeUke quiz!!! *wait 5 seconds to regain your composure and get over the shock* When she got her results it said she was a Romantic Seme...is it bad when your mother is more of a Seme than you when your the only technical male in the house???Hell when your the ONLY other person in the house???*bows head in shame* my own mother is more of a man than me :'( wahh now I feel degraded. **


	5. Deidara

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... On a semi-unrelated point I'd like to specially thank-you to salvor-chan for making me feel a little better about being an Uke while my mother is a Seme THANKIES SAL-CHAN!!!**

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Diedara takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com un...Looks like it could be cool to try un."

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_What the hell's wrong with you?_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _You hate my hair don't you?_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up. _

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_*hides rope-burned wrists* _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Canvas sneakers _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _Shit happens._

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_My charming smile._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*death glare*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_Wanna make a bet?_

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Whatever I can steal. *sly look*_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A: **_ Um... in a cone? _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ Myself._

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_Pets? I don't have time for that shit._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Grin and talk my way into two free meals. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Smile, introduce yourself, and then slip out back to set their car on fire. _

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Fashion designer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ Anything from Sexy Dynamite London brand._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A stripper. If the party gets a little too dull, and for bonus attention, I can always take something off. *winks*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Something sexy I can dance to._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Anything's possible with a little convincing or manipulation_

_Results:_

**You are a ****Flaming Uke****!**

One of the easiest uke to recognize by sight. Your flamboyantly gay behavior makes it easy for seme to prey upon you, and that is exactly what you want, and you usually have a few tricks up your sleeve as well. You most often have colored hair, designer clothes, and eyes that are constantly roaming, searching for the perfect partner. You are best paired with the Chibi Seme, who will rise to your challenge with their mischievous nature.

**Most compatible with:** Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Opportunist Seme

**A/N:I know some of the answers may seem off but thats because there wasn't the right answer that seemed to fit him properly, like Q 10) It was the only one that seemed a better fit than Red Scooter or the bus. Oh and salvor-chan my mother says "thanks and yes I am awsome"**


	6. Hidan

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Hidan takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Why the fuck not. Nothing fucking better to do anyway"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_Ask me again and I'll kick your ass. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _*death glare*_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_Wanna die?_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Steel-toed black boots_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _*laughing my ass off*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_Gun._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_I only inflict pain on others. _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_A means to get what I want._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Whatever I can steal. *sly look*_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ I prefer blood._

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ A piercing. *evil grin*_

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_Pets? I don't have time for that shit._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Tell them what I want. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Call the server a freaking idiot, and then get drunk waiting for them to bring my right order, while my partner laughs their ass off. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today._

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Hired killer._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My weapon._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **A human sacrifice.

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Anything that goes along with my partner's moans and screams._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Wanna make a bet and find out? *winks* _

_Results:_

**You are a Don't Fuck With Me Seme!**

Serious and to the point, and sometimes bordering on the sadistic, it takes a special breed of uke to satisfy your needs. You tend to be anti-social with little patience for most people. You need someone to challenge you and push you to your limits, and then be able to take your intense reactions, which possibly involves rope and sensual torture. This is what makes the Badass Uke the yin for your yang, as you're both able to keep each other in line and satisfy each other.

**Most compatible with:** Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Dramatic Uke, Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke

**A/N:...somehow I though he would be a Sadistic Seme... but this works for him to...Have any of you noticed there are a hell of a lot of DFWM Semes in Naruto...Hell more Semes than Ukes...WE UKES MUST UNITE AGAINST A MOB OF SEMES!!! FIND YOUR SEME QUICK AND DON'T LET GO, LET YOU SEME PROTECT YOU FROM RAMPID SEME MOBS!!! LONG LIVE THE UKE!!!**


	7. Neji

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Neji takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. The Fates must want me to take this quiz, so I must"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ No, not really. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _Not for myself, but I would for my partner._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_If my partner wants me to. _

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted. _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Dress shoes _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _I'm not going to hurt them. It's for their own good anyway. _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **_My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_No, but *gets hot thinking about my partner's piercings*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_Well, I've never tried it..._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Classic sports car _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Um... in a cone?_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ A candle-lit dinner._

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_Something that obeys my every command._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Introduce myself to the server and ask what they would recommend._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Slip something into their drink_.

17)

**Q: Your dream occupation**

**A: ** _Something thrilling and maybe not quite legal. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My partner._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner's costume. _

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Something refined and romantic. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Wanna make a bet and find out? *winks*_

_Results:_

**You are a Romantic Seme!**

A true romantic, you're safest sticking with a partner who is gentle and can appreciate your mature, loving ways and protective nature. Most often found with a handful of roses and wine, you are committed to your partner and their happiness, which makes you a perfect match for the Innocent Uke, who you will dedicate yourself to and lavish with gifts and attention.

**Most compatible with:** Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Badass Uke, Dramatic Uke 

**A/N:...AGAIN WITH THE SEMES!!! This is not fair...Semes are overrunning the world...imagine what would happen if Semes became more and more numerous...we Ukes would have to go into hidding or resorte to not leaving our own Semes side even for a moment for fear of being taken by a horney predetor type Seme and then returned with no idea of what just happend... I need my Sadistic Seme to save me and 'punish' me for not finding them sooner.**


	8. Kakashi

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**A/N: PLZ DON'T KILL ME KAKASHI LOVERS!!! Read and you'll see why at the end *~*Runs off to prepare for inevitable doom*~***

**Kakashi takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. "

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Whatever's in front of me. *licks lips*_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _It's not really my thing._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ Bondage... mmm.... *licks lips*_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_Bondage... mmm... *licks lips*_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Boots with long laces so I have something to tie my uke up with_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ Not if I'm going to get punished for it. *grins slyly*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **___Whip, chains... do I have to choose just one?_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_No, but *gets hot thinking about my partner's piercings*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___My partner's so cute when s/he's drunk. *grins*_

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_Motorcycle_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Off my partner. *grins thinking about it*_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ Edible body paint _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A: **_My partner. _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_Grin and talk my way into two free meals._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Slip something into their drink. _

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A: ** _Something thrilling and maybe not quite legal._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ Rope. Or handcuffs. Or maybe my whip. Whatever suits my mood today. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Anything that annoys my partner and gets me punished._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Wanna make a bet and find out? *winks* _

_Results:_

**You are a Badass Uke!**

Other uke admire you, some seme fear you. Despite your sometimes flaming appearance, you can even fool other people into thinking you are seme with your mischievous, manipulative attitude, but when push comes to shove, your true submissive nature emerges. It takes a seme with enough intensity to challenge you and keep you satisfied, and your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme, knows that all that naughty teasing just means you want the punishment.

**Most compatible with:** Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Romantic Seme

**A/N: I honestly did not see this one comming. I mean KAKASHI AN UKE!!!...and all I did was choose the most perverted answers that there were for him...I had went back to see if there was an answer that could be changed to a better answer and it made him a FLAMING UKE!!! NOT COOL!!! So I stuck with the original answers.**


	9. Haku

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Haku takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. I can't see what would hurt by taking a quiz "

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ No, not really. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _Not for myself, but I would for my partner._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ *freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_It's just one of the many tortures I have to endure._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Canvas sneakers _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ I hope I've never done such a thing. *blinks and looks around* _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A: **___The shards of glass that pierce my soul are all I have left._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm... _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Well, I've never tried it..._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A: **_ I'm not allowed to drive. *looks down submissively* _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Um... in a cone? _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ My soul for them to do as they please with. _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ What do you mean? I am the pet. _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ My partner orders for me. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A: **_I'm used to disappointments. I'll eat it anyway. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___ Slip something into their drink._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A: ** _Slave._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My leash and collar._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A human sacrifice._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Whatever my partner's listening to. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ *blinks with wide eyes and turns red* _

_Results:_

**You are a ****Dramatic Uke****!**

You are a tortured soul, and your main activity in life is getting tortured. In fact, you probably wouldn't be happy without something to moan and whine about, which makes you a perfect match for the Sadistic Seme. You are willing to give your body and soul to your partner, putting yourself under their complete control in an effort to escape the pain of your tragic past, although you know deep down there is never an escape.

**Most compatible with:** Sadistic Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Romantic Seme

**A/N: YAY ANOTHER UKE...lol...Haku is the same as me YAY**


	10. Iruka

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Iruka takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Hmm seems interesting...sure I'll take the quiz, seems like fun "

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ No, not really. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _It's not really my thing._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ *freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___My partner's too nice to do those things._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Tennis shoes _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ I hope I've never done such a thing. *blinks and looks around* _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___My charming smile._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm... _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Well, I've never tried it..._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ Red scooter _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Um... in a cone? _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ A candle-lit dinner. _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too... _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Introduce myself to the server and ask what they would recommend. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Feel lucky that I have such an attractive partner. _

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___Any job that doesn't take up too much time so that I can spend time with my partner. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ Jewelry that my partner gave me._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner's costume._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Whatever my partner's listening to. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ *blinks with wide eyes and turns red* _

_Results:_

**You are an ****Innocent Uke****!**

Cute and sweet, and most gentle of all uke, whips and chains are not for you - you just want someone to love you. You are often spotted in candy shops wearing furry kitty ears, where you are sure to be noticed by the Romantic Seme, whose protective instincts will kick in and will only want to take you home and love and protect you. And you, of course, will be more than happy to spend the rest of your life baking cookies for your seme.

**A/N: I half expected Iruka to be a Chibi Seme, but it turns out hes innocent...I can just imagin him in my furry kitty ears and tail...lol**


	11. Zabuza

**A/N: I nee Reviews People you all know I'm a Review whore...and don't forget to take my poll on my profile and I might add chapters at the end of all this were they hook up with one another... but I still get Gaara**

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Zabuza takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com..."

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Ask me again and I'll kick your ass._

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _*death glare* _

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___Wanna die?_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Boots with long laces so I have something to tie my uke up with _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ *laughing my ass off*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___Whip, chains... do I have to choose just one?_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_I only inflict pain on others._

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Here, drink this._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ Motorcycle _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ I prefer blood. _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ Their well-deserved punishment._

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ Pets? I don't have time for that shit. _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**_Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Kick their ass._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___Hired killer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My weapon. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___Something freaky that would scare the crap out of people._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Anything that goes along with my partner's moans and screams._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: ***laughing my ass off*

_Results:_

**You are a Sadistic Seme!**

It takes a special kind of uke to appreciate the punishment you dish out. Making them beg for mercy is what you're all about. You give your uke the gift of pain, and the louder their moans are, the more satisfied with the relationship you'll be. It's no fun if they don't struggle, and struggle and torture is what the Dramatic Uke, your perfect match, lives for.

**Most compatible with:** Dramatic Uke  
**Least compatible with: **Everyone else

**A/N: Ok, Haku gets Zabuza and I get Gaara...no objections...Good GAARAS MINE BITCHES!!!...I'm a possesive Uke lol...and my loveing readers I would like it if you requested people for me to do the quiz to...any Naruto character**


	12. Lee

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! this fic contains sexual hinting and bondage hinting, and is for a YAOI loveing audiance ONLY!!!**_

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN SO PLZ DONT SUE!!!**

**Lee takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com.

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ No, not really. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _It's not really my thing._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ *freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___My partner's too nice to do those things._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Tennis shoes _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ I hope I've never done such a thing. *blinks and looks around* _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___Rainbow Power! *pose*_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*lifts up shirt to show off bellybutton piercing* _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Are you sure I should drink this?_

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ VW Beetle with peace sign airbrushing on the hood. You can't miss me! *thumbs up* _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Ooh, I like strawberry ice cream!_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ Did I forget someone's birthday? *panics*_

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ Something that looks good in pink._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Feel lucky that I have such an attractive partner._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___It'd be fun to be in a band! *peace sign*_

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ This cool hat I bought last week! *runs to go get it and show it off* _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___Cosplay rocks! *runs off to research which anime character I'm going to be*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Pop! Light and happy music. ^^_

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ Huh? You mean like bunk beds?_

_Results:_

**You are a ****Clueless Uke****!**

Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior. You don't expect much, and that can be a good thing. You're perfect prey for the Opportunist Seme, who might take advantage of you, but you probably won't even notice, or really care, as long as you're enjoying yourself.

**Most compatible with:** Opportunist Seme, Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme

**A/N: no surprise there lol...Sorry for the late update...family troubles, school, and getting ready to move 4 hours away...it's kinda stressing me out**


	13. Gai

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out... ... ... **

_**WARNING!!! ...is this really nesessary this far into this??? ok if anything new pops up I'll give you all a warning**_

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

**Gai takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG ON THE INTERNET!!!"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Do you want me to?_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:** _No, but I'd like to try it._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up. _

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___ I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted. _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ I go barefoot _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: ** _ Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them._

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___Rainbow Power! *pose*_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*lifts up shirt to show off bellybutton piercing*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___My partner's so cute when s/he's drunk. *grins*_

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ VW Beetle with peace sign airbrushing on the hood. You can't miss me! *thumbs up* _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Sharing a cone with my partner._

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_ Candy or a plushie._

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass_

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___Eat my partner's food._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Feel lucky that I have such an attractive partner._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___It'd be fun to be in a band! *peace sign*_

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ Jewelry that my partner gave me._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Something sexy I can dance to._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **Whatever makes my partner comfortable.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Results:_

**You are a Romantic Seme!**

A true romantic, you're safest sticking with a partner who is gentle and can appreciate your mature, loving ways and protective nature. Most often found with a handful of roses and wine, you are committed to your partner and their happiness, which makes you a perfect match for the Innocent Uke, who you will dedicate yourself to and lavish with gifts and attention.

**Most compatible with:** Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Badass Uke, Dramatic Uke

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**A/N: ok...doing this one scared the crap out of me...Gai scares the crap out of me...thinking of Gai dancing makes me want to run away and hide...Damn seme's tryin' to take over the world...  
Oh and I appologize for the Uber late update...things are all over the place at the moment...trying to catch up in my online course isn't as easy as it looks... but my average right now is a 89% so I feel happy about that... My new BF found my story 'On The Other Side of the Screen' ...the one with the lemon...well lets just say one of the reasons I didn't update is that I haven't left his room...yeah...**

LONG LIVE THE UKE!!!


	14. Shikamaru

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out...**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

**Shikamaru takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Troublesome...why not, not a good day for cloud watching anyway"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ No, not really. _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_It's not really my thing._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_ No, but will you tie me up?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___ *hides rope-burned wrists*_

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Canvas sneakers _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_Shit happens._

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm... _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Well, I've never tried it... _

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ I take the bus._

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Um... in a cone?_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A: **_Edible body paint _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too... _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___I'm used to disappointments. I'll eat it anyway._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Think about what I'm going to eat for dinner._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___Any job that doesn't take up too much time so that I can spend time with my partner._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ Jewelry that my partner gave me._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___Just another means of public humiliation..._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Whatever my partner's listening to._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ Are you trying to be a wiseass?_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Results:_

**You are a ****Clueless Uke!**

Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior. You don't expect much, and that can be a good thing. You're perfect prey for the Opportunist Seme, who might take advantage of you, but you probably won't even notice, or really care, as long as you're enjoying yourself.

**Most compatible with:** Opportunist Seme, Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**A/N: O_O omg...Shika's a uke...a clueless uke...the guy with an IQ of over 200 is a clueless uke...*dodges rotten tomatoes and a shoe* ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! *gets hit in the face with a bag of frozen peas* oh now thats going to far...  
**

**And I know that Shika's ears are pierced (Q8) but it was the only one that fit his lazy attatude...**


	15. Kiba

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

**Kiba takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Alright. I know what I am...lets see if this crap quiz is right"

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_What the hell's wrong with you?_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_Only when I'm putting it in someone's shampoo bottle when they're not looking._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A: **_Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up._

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_Steel-toed black boots_

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_*laughing my ass off*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**_That badass sword from the video game I played last week! So cool! *swings imaginary sword and does fighting pose*_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*grins and sticks out tongue*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **_Here, drink this._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**_ Whatever I can steal. *sly look*_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Off my partner. *grins thinking about it*_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A:**_A piercing. *evil grin*_

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**_A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_Spend twenty minutes changing my mind and generally screwing with the server's head. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**_Call the server a freaking idiot, and then get drunk waiting for them to bring my right order, while my partner laughs their ass off._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Smile, introduce yourself, and then slip out back to set their car on fire. _

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**_Something thrilling and maybe not quite legal._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_Rope. Or handcuffs. Or maybe my whip. Whatever suits my mood today. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **_A stripper. If the party gets a little too dull, and for bonus attention, I can always take something off. *winks*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A: **_Rock._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_*laughing my ass off*_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Results:_

**You are a Chibi Seme!**

You are the seme in disguise. Able to fit in and get along with uke and seme alike, you are able to get close to the uke on their level before exerting your dominance. This makes you at times manipulative and able to fool others about your true seme nature. Because of your harmless appearance, it takes the flamboyantly gay Flaming Uke to match wits and really bring out your aggressive side to expose you for the seme that you are.

**Most compatible with:**Flaming Uke, Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with:**Dramatic Uke

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**A/N: ...Kibas a Chibi Seme...I figgered he was a Seme but...a Chibi...wow...**


	16. Jiraiya

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out...**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Jiraiya**** takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Ohhh maybe I can get some material for my new Icha Icha Yaoi Edition"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Do you want me to?_

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_Not for myself, but I would for my partner._

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A:**_ Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up._

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___ I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted._

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ I go barefoot _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_Not if I'm going to get punished for it. *grins slyly*_

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___Coy seduction. *grins*_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_No, but *gets hot thinking about my partner's piercings*_

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___Yes, I'm drunk right now, thank you. _

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ Red scooter _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Off my partner. *grins thinking about it*_

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A:**___Edible body paint _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ My partner._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Screw the food, give me the alcohol._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___Get drunk while waiting for them to bring my right order._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Stroll over smirking and confront them by saying, "Back off bitches, this one belongs to me."_

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___Stalker._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My partner. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___A stripper. If the party gets a little too dull, and for bonus attention, I can always take something off. *winks*_

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A:**___Anything that goes along with my partner's moans and screams._

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ Anything's possible with a little convincing or manipulation. _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Results:_

**You are an Opportunist Seme!**

Preying on the clueless is what you're all about. You really don't intend to hurt anyone, but if a bit of harmless manipulation can get you what you want, you're not beyond taking a little advantage of someone, which you figure is an even exchange for your companionship anyway. Not one for lots of drama, you are best paired with the Clueless Uke, who will appreciate your attention and never bat an eye at your slightly sneaky ways.

**Most compatible with:** Clueless Uke, Innocent Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Badass Uke

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**A/N: ...yeah...I kinda pitty all you Clueless and Innocent Ukes...Other than that I have nothing to say about this one**


	17. Sasori

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers I love you...and you know I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put out...**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

* * *

**Sasori**** takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. Hn why not..."

* * *

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Ask me again and I'll kick your ass._

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_ *death glare*_

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A:**_ Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___ Some have tried, none have lived. *evil smirk* _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Boots with long laces so I have something to tie my uke up with _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_ *laughing my ass off* _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___Whip, chains... do I have to choose just one?_

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_ I only inflict pain on others._

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A: **___A means to get what I want._

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ Whatever I can steal. *sly look*_

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ I. Don't. Eat. Ice cream._

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A:**___ Their well-deserved punishment. _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ My partner._

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Tell them what I want._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___ Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise._

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **___Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today._

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___Hired killer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My partner. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___A sexy goth vampire. So I can lead my partner out into the dark alley and seduce them._

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A:**___Anything that goes along with my partner's moans and screams. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ Are you trying to be a wiseass? _

* * *

_Results:_

**You are a Sadistic Seme!**

It takes a special kind of uke to appreciate the punishment you dish out. Making them beg for mercy is what you're all about. You give your uke the gift of pain, and the louder their moans are, the more satisfied with the relationship you'll be. It's no fun if they don't struggle, and struggle and torture is what the Dramatic Uke, your perfect match, lives for.

Most compatible with: **Dramatic Uke**

Least compatible with: **Everyone else**

* * *

**A/N: ...I get another hot sadistic red-head to add to my collection...Gaara AND Sasori. I am happy lol.**


	18. Sai

**A/N: Review...PLZ!!! I will update faster if you do**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

* * *

**Sai**** takes the SemeUke test:**

_**Sai hacking Narutos computer**_

"Semeuke (dot) com. Hmmm...If dickless is a Badass Uke I know I'll be a Seme "

* * *

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_ Do you want me to? _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_ It's not really my thing. _

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A:**_ Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up._

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **___I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted. _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_ Canvas sneakers _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_ I'm not going to hurt them. It's for their own good anyway. _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___ My body._

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_ *unclips fake ear piercing* Umm... _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A:** _ A means to get what I want. _

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___ Motorcycle _

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_ Um... in a cone? _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A:**___ Edible body paint _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___ Something that obeys my every command. _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_ Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good._

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___ Eat my partner's food. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_ Kick their ass. _

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___ Pole dancer. _

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_ My weapon. _

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___A stripper. If the party gets a little too dull, and for bonus attention, I can always take something off. *winks* _

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A:**___Whatever my partner's listening to. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_ Bottom, unless I catch my partner sleeping. *twirls rope behind back* _

* * *

_Results:_

**You are an ****Opportunist Seme!**

Preying on the clueless is what you're all about. You really don't intend to hurt anyone, but if a bit of harmless manipulation can get you what you want, you're not beyond taking a little advantage of someone, which you figure is an even exchange for your companionship anyway. Not one for lots of drama, you are best paired with the Clueless Uke, who will appreciate your attention and never bat an eye at your slightly sneaky ways.

**Most compatible with:** Clueless Uke, Innocent Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Badass Uke

* * *

**A/N: ...Those of you who are Clueless and Innocent...run...for the love of your virginity RUN**


	19. Kabuto

**A/N: Review...PLZ!!! I will update faster if you do**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any characters or semeuke (dot) com**

* * *

**Kabuto takes the SemeUke test:**

"Semeuke (dot) com. I see no reason not to "

* * *

1)

**Q: ****Do you enjoy licking things?**

**A: **_Do you want me to? _

2)

**Q: ****Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

**A:**_It's not really my thing _

3)

**Q: ****Have you ever tied someone up?**

**A:**_If my partner wants me to. _

4)

**Q: ****Have you ever been tied up?**

**A: **_It's the punishment I deserve _

5)

**Q: ****What kind of shoes do you wear?**

**A: **_It's the punishment I deserve _

6)

**Q: ****Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

**A: **_I'm not going to hurt them. It's for their own good anyway. _

7)

**Q:**** Your weapon of choice?**

**A:**___My body. _

8)

**Q: ****Do you have any piercings?**

**A: **_*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm... _

9)

**Q: ****Alcohol?**

**A:** _Are you sure I should drink this? _

10)

**Q: ****What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

**A:**___I take the bus._

11)

**Q: ****How do you eat your ice cream?**

**A:**_Um... in a cone? _

12)

**Q: ****What gift would you give your partner?**

**A:**___Myself. _

13)

**Q: ****What's your ideal pet?**

**A:**___What do you mean? I am the pet. _

14)

**Q: ****How do you order at a restaurant?**

**A: **_My partner orders for me. _

15)

**Q: ****The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

**A:**___I'm used to disappointments. I'll eat it anyway. _

16)

**Q: ****You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

**A: **_Throw yourself at your partner's feet sobbing, "I'll never be good enough for you, will I? h_

17)

**Q: ****Your dream occupation:**

**A:**___ Slave._

18)

**Q: ****What's your favorite accessory?**

**A: **_My partner._

19)

**Q: ****What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

**A: **___Something freaky that would scare the crap out of people. _

20)

**Q: ****What kind of music do you listen to?**

**A:**_Whatever my partner's listening to. _

21)

**Q: ****Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

**A: **_Are you trying to be a wiseass? _

* * *

_Results:_

You are a **Dramatic Uke!**

You are a tortured soul, and your main activity in life is getting tortured. In fact, you probably wouldn't be happy without something to moan and whine about, which makes you a perfect match for the Sadistic Seme. You are willing to give your body and soul to your partner, putting yourself under their complete control in an effort to escape the pain of your tragic past, although you know deep down there is never an escape.

**Most compatible with:** Sadistic Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Romantic Seme

* * *

**A/N: HOW DARE KABUTO ENCROCH ON THE DRAMATIC UKE RANKS!!! I am kinda offended at being in the same category as him...arn't you Haku???**

Haku- Damn bent I am

Me- Damn bent???

Haku- Yeah...for some reason damn _straight_ dosen't seem to work for us

Me- true...REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
